Acting Officer
by wair-ra
Summary: During the dress rehearsal, a day before the show when Gajeel has a little to much fun in his role.
"Alright everyone! Let's start from the top one more time!" Mirajane told the crew, smiling brightly as everyone started running on stage to get ready.

""Tomorrow is the day people!" Erza, the play's director yelled through the rolled up script she was using as a makeshift microphone "We have to give this our all! No mistakes! All the parents will be coming to see our performance and we're not one to disappoint! Agreed!?" A chorus of ''Aye Sir!' was her answer and she nodded in satisfaction, seemingly pleased with their answer.

Levy nodded, her face showing the determination she felt. ""Give it my all. Right." She murmured to herself. She almost jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder. ""Wow, easy there Levy."

She saw a flash of golden hair from the corner of her eyes and she immediately relaxed, ""Sorry Lu-chan, I'm just a bit nervous." she admitted, biting her lower lip.

She turned around to fully face her friend ""But you must be so happy! Principal Makrov selected your piece as the plays story! Not that I'm surprised, your stories are always awesome." she said smiling. Lucy blushed at the compliment an embarresed thank you leaving her lips.

""Yeah, I was really happy when I got chosen." she stated, a smile on her face.

That was when Lucy fully took in her friends appearance ""Wow, I really need to thank Lisanna, she did an amazing job with all the costumes." She said approvingly, as she eyed the long white coat that Levy wore. ""You look really cute Levy!"

Levy picked the corners of her cloak and made a small curtsy ""Well thank you Misses Playwright." she said.

Both girls giggled. ""See you have nothing to worry about!" Lucy said reassuringly. ""Lucy!" Erza called out ""We need you here! Everyone else felt in position!" Lucy smiled at Levy, waving at her "Well duty calls, if you get nervous just look at me so you can calm your nerves." she said sprinting off the stage, and taking her place next to Erza and Mirajane.

""Ok everybody places!" Erza ordered ""And.,… Action!" At her cue the curtains lifted, reveling the scenery behind of a rocky area, a bunch of people were standing in groups. In the middle of it was a man with long, jet black hair sitting on a larg rock, a man beside him spoke up ""Gajeel, someone approaches." Gajeel lifted his head ""This smell." he stated looking at the side.

This was her cue, Levy took a deep breath and walked onto the stage ""I'm back." she stated, a worried look on her face, the men around greet her ""Welcome back Miss Levy!" ""Excellent job with the infiltration!" ""Ha thanks you." she stated ""It was easy getting in, the hard part was getting out undetected." she walked up to Gajeel.

""Anyway, did you get any information about Gray?" she asked pensively, Gajedl nodded a grim look on his face ""Yeah." he stated grimly ""I wonder what happened to him? It's almost like his heart is consumed by darkness."

""Doesn't matter, our job is to stop the purification ritual" Gajeel stated gruffly ""Are you sure you can do this?" PanterLily asked ""Isn't Gray your friend?"

Gajeel stood up ""Not any more." he turned to look at the two with a determined look ""If this carries out, a lot of innocent people are gonna die. Are you telling me someone whose involved in something like that is my friend?"

""Will you be able to do it? Fight a former friend?" Lily asked ""If our paths are different, than he's my enemy." He turned away ""This I promise you. I will stop operation purification."

Just as Erza was about to say cut, Gajeel walked towards Levy ""But before that." he stated, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. ""I'm aresting ya for making we wait so long!" he cackled, running of set.

Erza threw the script at her feat in anger "" ** _GAJEEL! GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR RUINING THIS REHERSAL!"_** she yelled. ""Erza! Calm down!" Lucy cried ""Oh my." Mira giggled.

Meanwhile Levy pounded at Gajeel's back "Gajeel! Put me down this instant!" she demanded as the duo ran down the empty hallway, he cackled ""Not gonna happen shrimp,not until I punish you for keeping me waiting." he stated, a devilish tone in his voice.

Levy's face went red at the sudden declaration, "G-Gajeel you idiot!" she said hiding her face in her hands. Gajeel's laughter filling the air.

Of course he wouldn't be laughing when he see's Erza next time.


End file.
